Tried
by kawaii gremlin
Summary: Kai enjoys causing pain, but has he gone too far when he throws it all back in Tyson's face? song-fic written around "Tried" by Assemblage 23 RR plz


I tried and failed to believe...  
In the reward I would receive...  
If only heaven's distant sun  
Would burn away all the things I've done...  
  
First, you humiliated me, and then you had the nerve to suggest I join you? Well to be more exact Mr. Dickinson suggested it, but you were all in on it all along. What good would it do me to be on a team, I work alone, I take care of myself, that's the way it's always been; it's the way I know.  
  
I tried to no avail...  
To keep my eyes from growing pale...  
But my vision came too late...  
My belief started to abate...  
  
I always knew you'd go far. So why did I have to bail you out when you got in over your head? All I could see was your mask, stubborn like my own. Too late for me when I saw you come through, I had crawled back under my stone when you rose like the sun. I had betrayed you.  
  
Like a tide recedes from rocky shores...  
I drew back no matter how much you implored...  
I failed to see the beauty here...  
Everything I love has disappeared...  
  
I have to hand it to you, you did try. You stood there, right in front of me, and offered me everything I'd ever craved; friends, family, happiness...love. But just like always I threw it back in your face, along with my blade. No matter how much you pleaded with me I stuck to the wrong choice.  
  
Worlds collide without a sound...  
And flames arise from frozen ground...  
But nothing can bring back my faith...  
You tried your best, but I'm afraid it's too late...  
  
Too late...  
  
I looked into your eyes...  
For some sign of surprise...  
That I would question all of this...  
That I would stand upon that precipice...  
  
I watched your face as I turned my back on all we'd been through. You looked like I'd stuck a knife in your gut and twisted it. You'll never know it, but the knife wasn't in you; it was in me.  
  
But that look would never come...  
As you just stood there growing numb...  
And your eyes dropped to the ground...  
In search of something that I might find profound...  
  
You stood there, surrounded, waiting...for what? Did you think I'd change my mind? That I'd run to you with open arms? Once it sunk in you couldn't even look me in the eye.  
  
Like a tide recedes from rocky shores...  
I drew back no matter how much you implored...  
I failed to see the beauty here...  
Everything I love has disappeared...  
  
Why did you keep begging? I had what I wanted, and you still had the others. Win-win situation right? You didn't look convinced.  
  
Worlds collide without a sound...  
And flames arise from frozen ground...  
But nothing can bring back my faith...  
You tried your best, but I'm afraid it's too late...  
  
Too late...  
  
I tried and failed to forgive...  
For the life you made me live...  
A confusing ride at best...  
And at it's worst it seemed so meaningless...  
  
You changed me. You turned my whole life upside down with your stupid friendship and philosophy. And sometimes I liked that, not knowing what you'd do next, and laughing with it all. And I still don't know why.  
  
If there's a lesson to be learned...  
Some sort of wisdom to be earned...  
It held too great a price...  
It required too great a sacrifice...  
  
So I suppose there's meant to be some sort of moral to this? All I've ever learned from life is you can't rely on anyone but yourself. Then there was you. You proved everything I've ever been taught wrong, time and time again you proved me wrong; and I'm never wrong! You tried to draw me in, to break down by shields and claim me. But I couldn't let you do that, my pride wouldn't let you do that.  
  
Like a tide recedes from rocky shores...  
I drew back no matter how much you implored...  
I failed to see the beauty here...  
Everything I love has disappeared...  
  
I pushed you away, like always. I was the outsider of the group, now I was on the outside. I turned my back on everything.  
  
Worlds collide without a sound...  
And flames arise from frozen ground...  
But nothing can bring back my faith...  
You tried your best, but I'm afraid it's too late...  
  
Too late...  
  
Worlds collide without a sound...  
And flames arise from frozen ground...  
But nothing can bring back my faith...  
You tried your best, but I'm afraid it's too late...  
  
Too late... 


End file.
